Bohemian Hell
by Alaskan Air
Summary: What if some characters, similar to the ones in RENT went to Ouran? Well, this is a little of RENT, a little of Ouran host club, and a little Romeo and Juliet sprinkled with Alic in wonderland references. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ello! Um, I'm starting this story just to keep me occupied while I try to think of where to take the white wind. I've only seen the first 6 episodes so I'm sorry if this is really off. My best friend requested this so here I go!**

"Welcome to Ouran!" Rene piped.

"More like welcome to hell," I sneered. I hated those rich bastards. Sure my parents were rich, but I preferred to live on my own. They wanted me to go, so I did bringing everyone I could with me. That meant bringing Rene, Colette, Alex, Charles, Sebby, George, Lilly, and Catherine. My parents had no objections, which was good, because they were paying for every one and every thing.

"Oh come on Aika! This school supposedly has super hot guys!" Alex giggled. He, I mean she, was the coolest.

"Yeah, and you're just gonna dump me as soon as you find a rich bastard, aren't you?" Charles sighed.

"No, no, no! Of course not sweetie!" Alex said running to Charles. They started making out and I just gagged.

"I heard they have nice uniforms," Lilly said quietly.

"And you and Aika will have fun redesigning them for us right?" Catherine said putting her arms around her. Lilly nodded vigorously.

"Well, I can see a new film. Bohemian Hell, a documentary. What do you think Colette?" Sebby asked, hooking arms with Colette.

"What ever you film is great," she said looking to the sky.

"Maybe I can find inspiration for a new song for us Rae Rae," George suggested running up to Rene.

"Oh, that'd be great! A new song by my wonderful boyfriend George Mullen!" Rene called back. I looked at all the happy couples. Rene was snuggling up to George, Alex and Charles were making out under a tree, Sebby and Colette were talking about the film, and Lilly and Catherine were talking about the new designs. I may not have had anyone, but I was the glue that held us together.

"Hey Aika! Come over here and look at these people!" Catherine yelled. We went to the gate and saw a sea of yellow and blue. Lilly and I looked at each other and knew we had a lot of work to do on those uniforms. They all looked too unoriginal. Compared to us, we were art is a sea of uniformity. I probably stood out the most. I mean, I was wearing a reproduction of Alice's dress in the red queen's castle, a leather jacket and black fishnets both as tights and as partial gloves. We all walked in smiling at the stares. Lilly was the only one disturbed at the attention, but she was just always shy.

"I'm gonna talk to the head master to see if there's a room we can use for our art. You know, our feasts, movies, songs, and fashions. Maybe there's an old music room we could use. Good acoustics?" I suggested once we were inside.

"How about we get unpacked first and get the uniforms? You seem to be too busy now a days, hatter," Rene smiled. We all had our names in the group and I was the Mad Hatter. It fit me perfectly considering my obsession over tea and my insane personality and appearance. Lilly was the dormouse due to her innocent nature. Catherine and Rene are the Twiddle twins due to their twin like behaviors. Alex chose the Cheshire Cat because she had a smile that could scare you or just light up the room, depending on her mood. George was the march hare due to having a similar personality as me. Charles was decided to be white rabbit because he was always making sure we were on time. Sebby was the annoying door in the beginning of Alice in Wonderland because everyone had to get through him to get to us. Colette was the caterpillar, due to her interest in philosophy. And there you have it. The Bohemian Alice in Wonderland.

We all found our rooms and unpacked. I decided to go find an empty room we could use. I found a music room and opened the door. Rose petals flew out at me with the sweet smell of strawberries and tea. Seven boys were all positioned in the middle of my sight.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host club," they all said in unison. Freaks.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry. I didn't kn- know th- this room was already t-taken," I stuttered. They were scary. Unison scared the crap out of me.

"Oh please stay! We'd love to meet the Gypsy group's leader," two twins said in unison, each taking one of my arms. Now here were the real Twiddle twins.

"First of all, we hate the word gypsy. We are Bohemian. And second, I don't appreciate the whole creepy unison thing. Now what do you want?" I asked, hands on my hips. I looked at them all and stopped at one with large brown eyes and brown hair.

"What are you staring at?" he asked. I walked over and gave her a card. "What's this?" she asked.

"It's my group's numbers and our room numbers. If you need any support with the whole cross dresser thing, my friend Alex would be willing to listen. He's a cross dresser, too," I smiled at him or her, what ever she preferred.

"Oh, um, I'm not a cross dresser," she said.

"H-h-h-h-how did you know?!" a blonde practically yelled at me.

"Bohemians can pick out any homo, cross dresser, or poser from a mile away. And I'm sensing a poser right now! I'll give you a hint. He's right in front of me," I smiled innocently.

"W-w-w-w-what?" he said weakly and went to sulk in his emo corner.

"Pathetic," I said under my breath.

"Amazing," a guy with glasses smiled.

"Who, me? Or was it my ability to kill the king's ego?" I asked.

"Even more incredible. You're pretty smart miss…" he trailed off.

"Aika. Aika Lee," I said extending my hand to him. A little boy intercepted it and started dancing around with me with a pink bunny.

"Aika Lee, Aika Lee! A beautiful butterfly in a tree!" he sang spinning me around. I laughed.

"You've got a need to rhyme? Come visit me any time! We could use your poetry talent. You'll be on our next additions ballot," I rhymed back.

"She's good," the twins said. I smiled. Not all of these rich bastards weren't too bad.

"So what are Bohemians?" the little boy asked.

"I won't tell you unless you have a piano," I said.

"We have one! Come with me miss Lee!" the boy said dragging me to a large curtain. His friend opened the curtain and I saw a grand piano.

"Thank you. Now," I said sitting down, "for a taste of Bohemia." I began to play a song George wrote for our group. It was our theme. Bohemian life, as he called it was pure jazz. Gotta love George.

"Bohemia, Bohemia, a poor man's world of art. Bohemia, Bohemia, where did it all start? Back when anarchy was craved, Bohemians emerged to fill the stomach of those dwellers in caves. One taste later, Bohemia was born and that's where we'll stay forever more," I sang while playing. The prince was out of his corner and listening too. The little boy clapped the loudest of the group. I laughed.

"Bravo! Encore, encore!" the tall blonde cheered.

"Not before I learn your names. It's unfair for you to know so much about me, but for me not to know anything of you and your needs. I know so little and all I require is a name and a face to be filled," I said. Some looked lost. They turned to the cross dresser.

"She wants to know our names," she said plainly. There were a few ahs. I giggled a bit. Some of them were just too stupid for their own good.

"I'm Honey, Aika- chan!" the little boy chirped. He was my favorite so far. I looked up at the rest of them.

"Haruhi," the cross dresser said. I nodded.

"Kaoru and Hikaru at your service," the twins said in unison. That helped a lot. Now I had to figure out which one was which.

"Kyouya," the guy with glasses said. I smiled.

"Mori," the tall, dark guy said. Boy, I could see Lilly with him. Too bad she's with Catherine.

"And I am your resident prince charming, Tamaki," the blonde said bowing. Oh shoot me now. This guy is way too obnoxious.

"Any nick names?" I asked. It might be easier to know nicknames.

"Honey is my nickname and Mori is Takashi's nickname too! Haruhi doesn't have a nick name. Nor do Hikaru or Kaoru. But we call Kyouya mommy some times and Tamaki daddy, prince, milord, the boss, or the king," Honey explained enthusiastically. Wow, a married couple.

"Mommy and daddy? I don't even want to know," I laughed. We all chatted and sang a few songs for a while before I left. Each gave me a rose on the way out. A pink rose from Honey, a red rose from Haruhi, a blue rose from Hikaru, an orange rose from Kaoru, a dark blue rose from Mori, a violet rose from Kyouya, and a white rose from Tamaki. These would brighten up the room Rene and I shared perfectly. The host club wasn't too horrible, I just hoped the guys wouldn't be too hard on them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Rene! I'm back!" I called walking into one of the spare rooms we were renting from the school. When she didn't respond, I knew exactly why. "Honey! I'm home!" It was a little joke we had.

"Hey ya Aika! Whoa! Where did you get all of those roses?" she asked. I walked into the kitchen and got a vase from the top of the newly installed fridge. I started trimming the bottoms and putting water in the vase.

"Some guys who are part of this host club. They're super nice for a bunch of über rich bastards," I said pausing at the white rose. "The only one who is unbearable is this one really obnoxious guy who thinks he can please girls by playing the prince charming card."

"And of course he's just perfect for you," Rene said draping an arm over me.

"Ah no. Hell no," I said simply. Rene giggled. "There's this senior named Honey and he is the cutest. He's a good poet." I said looking at the pink rose.

"Probably not as good as the amazing hatter!" she said taking my hand and spinning me around. We laughed. I picked up a rose and stuck it between my teeth.

"Oh why does the humming bird fly? Is it tired? Might I ask why? Humming bird? Why oh why do you fly? If you are tired, might I ask why?" I recited and we laughed even more.

"Oooh! Is that the rose from your new lover?" she squealed. She took the dark blue rose out of my mouth.

"No. I picked one at random. That's the rose Mori gave me. He's tall, silent, looks a bit dark, but would look great with Lilly. Too bad she and Catherine are a couple," I said grabbing the rose.

"Oh! A blue rose and an orange rose! They're so pretty!" Rene said admiring the roses.

"Those are from the twins. I can't really tell them apart, but I'll learn to," I said trying to remember the faces and trying to find a difference.

"What do you mean you'll learn to?" Rene asked with a tiny bit of spite in her cheerful voice.

"They invited me back so it'd be rude of me not to go. I'll invite them here if you want to meet them. We can all get together with the other guys and we can give them a full taste of Bohemia," I grinned.

"You mean?" Rene asked.

"Yep."

"LA VIE BOHEME!" we both shouted. All the rest of our group came running in.

"Rent?" Sebby asked.

"Yep! Aika is inviting some of the rich preps she met and we're gonna show them how Bohemians live their lives." Rene explained excitedly. Everyone loved performing rent songs for people. Even Lilly loved it. If they were over for a meal, we'd break out into La Vie Boeheme. Any other time we'd sing rent. It was strange how Sebby was the most like Marc, but I always sung that part. Oh well, I may sing Marc and Mimi, but we all had fun either way.

"But how are we gonna get them to say Benny's part?" Catherine asked.

"Simple I'll ask one of the preps to do it. Haruhi, Honey, or Mori will definitely do it," I said pacing.

"Who are these preps anyway?" Charles asked with a voice full of hatred.

"They're members of the Ouran High School Host Club. Why?" people's eyes went wide. "What?" I asked.

"You befriended them? They are the most stuck up obnoxious arrogant posers that ever walked the face of this earth!" Colette erupted.

"Well, then we'll give them an extra taste of Bohemia." Rene grinned evilly.

"No! These guys are really nice! Well except their leader, Tamaki. But he's just the obnoxious one. Honey-chan is really sweet and is a good on the spot poet! When I told them my name he skipped around the room saying Aika Lee, Aika Lee, a beautiful butterfly in a tree! The kid has talent if we get him to explore it!" I shouted back.

"They've brain washed her!" Catherine accused.

"We are fucking Bohemians. We accept everyone! We aren't supposed to judge especially if they are befriended by a member! Remember when Lilly became friends with that model? We all judged her and she was actually really nice and down to earth! Now were not scarring them for life. If you do I swear I'll leave. You guys can live without a mad hatter." that was my first threat to the group. Everyone looked at each other.

"Then why don't you leave? You obviously like them better!" Charles yelled. Many gasped. They could see my eyes get a tad bit darker. Colette and Rene looked at each other.

"Oh crap!" they said in unison. Both grabbed an arm to try to restrain me, but I didn't need them to. I just stood there and glared.

"You know, I thought you were all true bohemians, but apparently you're not. Good bye," I said going to my room and I grabbed my bag. I grabbed the roses and left.


	4. Chapter 4

The music room. Where all of my troubles started, and where they would continue. I had no where else to go. I cracked the door open a tiny bit to see if anyone was still in there. It was late at night, so I didn't expect anyone to be in there. To my relief, the room was dark and no one was there. I crept in with my bags and went to the sofa in the middle of the room. I made myself comfy and slipped off to sleep.

"Aika-chan? Aika-chan? Wake up Aika-chan!" I squirmed a bit due to the new noise.

"Sebby? If that's you, shut up and let me sleep," I answered, turning away from the sound.

"Miss Lee, please wake up," I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I woke up to find none other than the host club, waiting for me to wake up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and gave a big stretch, accompanied by a yawn.

"Oh hello boys and Haruhi!" I smiled sleepily.

"Aika-chan, why were you sleeping here?" Honey asked, pink bunny in hand.

"Oh, right," I began, remembering the night before. "You see, I told my group about you, and they were planning on scaring you for life. Now I thought you were nice enough to spare, but Charles thought otherwise. They weren't true bohemians, so I left. I hope you didn't mind me staying here over night."

"Not at all Aika. You're welcome in the club any time," Tamaki responded in a smooth voice.

"Okay, can someone else give me an answer that just might have some sort of value?" I asked. Tamaki looked hit hard by that.

"But you and your friends were all sharing rented spare rooms, correct?" Kyouya asked. I nodded.

"Shit. This isn't gonna work out for me," I said, hands on my face.

"Do not fear, fair maiden! You can stay with me! I promise to protect you through whatever life throws at you. I will not leave your side, Aika," Tamaki responded, taking one of Aika's hands and kissing it.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Aika asked Tamaki. She looked around desperately to get some sort of look telling her otherwise.

"Aika-chan can stay with me! Would you like that Aika-chan?" Honey asked. I ran over to him and got down on my knees to hug him.

"Thank you Honey! I cannot tell you how grateful I am! I'd love to!" I shouted, practically squeezing the air out of the poor boy. I soon realized what I was doing and stopped.

"So you won't stay with me?" Tamaki asked, heartbroken.

"No. I will not stay with you," I responded, smiling. I got off and brushed off my dress.

"Why not?" he cried. I knew it was fake.

"Because you are everything I hate. You are arrogant, obnoxious, fake, overall annoying and you are a womanizer, ladies man, and the most impossible person I've ever met!" I yelled at him. He backed up at every word while I walked towards him. The group stared in awe and horror.

"And that's why they're perfect for each other," Hikaru piped up. I turned my head to the rest of the group.

"And who ever said that is wrong," I answered bluntly. Kyouya looked at me like he was appraising me.

"You do realize you missed your first day, correct?" he asked. I stayed unphased.

"No I didn't. I pulled some strings and I'm not starting until next week," I answered. Today was Wednesday, meaning five days until hell truly began.

"Well then, Honey, you'll either have to call home or check tonight if Aika can stay with you or not, otherwise, Aika you'll have to stay here one more night," Kyouya informed.

"No, she doesn't. Our parents are out of town until Saturday, so she can stay with us until Honey checks with his parents," Kaoru chimed in, coming around and wrapping one arm around me.

"And if his parents say no, she can stay with us. Our parents would definitely say yes," Hikaru finished, coming around and wrapping an arm around me on the opposite side of his brother. I'm sure I looked uneasy about this, but it was better than Tamaki.

"Well then, that's settled! Now, what time is it?" I asked.

"We're just about to start the club!" Honey exclaimed. I brightened up at this.

"Can I help? Please? I could entertain!" I suggested. Kyouya looked at Tamaki.

"What did you have in mind?" Kyouya asked.

"Oh, you'll see," I responded, grinning.


End file.
